


幻想の狐の嫁入り

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *玉藻前x岸波白野（扎比子）*架空注意，灵感来自Kanon，有魔幻要素*开头和结尾炖肉
Relationships: Kishinami Hakuno/Tamamo-no-Mae | Kishinami Hakuno/Caster
Kudos: 2





	幻想の狐の嫁入り

**Author's Note:**

> *玉藻前x岸波白野（扎比子）  
> *架空注意，灵感来自Kanon，有魔幻要素  
> *开头和结尾炖肉

《幻想の狐の嫁入り》

“明天见，白野！”  
友人在前方的拐角处朝岸波挥手，笑靥灿烂有如被夕阳镀上一层辉映金箔。她的发丝在温凉的傍晚微风中张扬地飞舞，间或从缝隙里露出几线黄昏的街道。  
“明天见。”岸波同样露出微笑，挥了挥手。

与友人告别后，岸波独自走在被黄昏染成茜色的街道上。  
今天的晚饭会是什么呢……意识到自己正怀有期待的那一瞬间，岸波蓦地停下脚步，胸中升腾起似郁闷似自嘲的、碳酸饮料表面浮动的气泡般微小的情感。如此看来，即使她不想承认——她还是已经习惯了并非独自一人的生活。  
也习惯了那只粉色狐狸吗。岸波在内心问自己。

“欢迎回来，主人！”  
回到出租屋，迎接岸波的是从室内漫溢出来的食物芬芳，以及容姿端丽的狐耳少女热情的拥抱。换作前几天岸波还会选择推开，但今天她实在是失去了这么做的力气，因此只是麻木地等待少女主动将自己松开。  
进入屋子后，岸波望着餐桌上的食物叹了口气，“我都说了不要做那么多。”  
“没关系！主人吃不完的食物，小玉会尽责尽任地吃完的！”  
“我是希望你作为女孩子多注意一下体重呢。”  
“小玉是妖狐，吃多少都只会长在胸部上！”  
“妖怪就是好啊……”  
总感觉同样的对话在几天前也发生过。  
岸波将书包放在椅子的一侧，紧接着整个人瘫在了上面。学校最近的课程难度越来越大了，每一天岸波都要被知识点与难题折磨得抓狂。在友人面前她尚且还有微笑的余裕，一回到家就累得只想连接睡十个小时。  
……话虽如此，像今天这么累还是第一次。虽然已经习惯了小小的出租屋里多出来的粉色生物，但岸波还是不希望在自称玉藻前的妖怪少女面前暴露出软弱。  
意料之中地，玉藻担心地凑了过来，“主人，没事吗？难道又没有胃口了？”  
“倒不会没胃口……但因为今天迟了一些吃午饭，所以现在还不饿。”  
“是吗。那就好。”玉藻的声音听上去松了一口气。  
然而正当岸波阖上疲惫不堪的双眼想要在晚饭前小憩片刻时——  
“也就是说，主人在吃饭、洗澡和吃小玉之间选择了吃小玉对吧？”

淡淡的馨香逼近过来。岸波睁开眼，正好对上玉藻那双犹如满月般金黄的狐眸。随即丰满的双峰也贴上了岸波的身体。她垂下眼眸，在有些模糊的视线中，近距离地审视玉藻敞开的粉白条纹连帽外套里玫红的内衣——最中间点缀着一只白色的蝴蝶。  
她还真是喜欢粉红色啊……漫不经心地想着的时候，玉藻柔软的唇覆盖在了岸波的唇上。脸颊迅速地变得滚烫，以至于连玉藻的柔唇在岸波的感知里都成了微凉的物体。探进来的舌头倒是要比那温热得多。  
“……呜。”  
忍不住漏出了甜美的呻吟。  
唇舌正深深地纠缠，口腔内部的温度，直抵大脑并在里面要融化一般地扩散。  
“……哈……”  
津液从唇边溢出，滴滴答答地流落，说不清是岸波自己的还是玉藻的。其实是两人的混合体吧。舌尖相互触碰的感觉过于美妙，岸波觉得自己刚才大概有些迎合过头了，现在舌根正隐隐地发痛。  
迷迷糊糊中，她感到一只手探入了自己的上衣，正隔着胸罩捏着自己的左乳房以刚刚好的力度来回地揉捏。  
啊啊，也不是第一次做这种事了啊……  
乳首已经因生理反应而硬挺得足以在与胸罩的磨擦中产生出些许不适。岸波不满地发出了有些难受的呻吟声，玉藻似乎理解了她的意思，那只手从善如流地绕到她的背部，解开了内衣的金属扣子。然后便是没有任何布料阻隔的、对双乳的蹂躏。  
岸波知道自己已经湿了。双腿中间的部分炽热难耐，从核心部分不断传来想赶紧被抚慰的欲望。她为如此敏感的自己感到羞赧，但转念一想，还不是因为玉藻这个罪魁祸首的身体太色情的缘故吗。这么试着说服自己果然好受多了。  
“——呀！”  
“怎、怎么了，主人。”  
“不，没事……”  
岸波掩饰住内心的动摇——由于刚才陷入了自己的世界走了会儿神，当她意识到的时候，玉藻已经褪下自己的裙子和内裤，用食指和中指来回轻轻地揉搓屹立的花核。那如同弦乐断奏般一阵阵的快感冲击着岸波的神经。  
“哈啊……！”  
大概是不满足于这点微小的施舍，此时玉藻索性稍稍拉扯了一下她的阴蒂。强烈的快感使岸波弓起背部发出娇媚的声音，双腿不自觉地夹紧了玉藻修长灵活的手。花瓣早已湿嗒嗒得不成样子，可以想象那最为敏感的花蒂，一定早已是充血肿胀的状态了。  
阴道微微地抽搐起来。玉藻加快了手上的动作，岸波死死咬住嘴唇，几乎是要把那柔嫩的唇瓣咬出鲜血来，才勉强抑制住惊呼的冲动。不管怎么说，她可不希望被同一栋楼的住户敲墙壁或是直接投诉。倒不如说被听到本身就很羞耻了。  
手指在花瓣间不断游弋滑动，时而抚慰阴唇，时而在阴道口徘徊甚至大胆地抚摸入口处被蜜水浸湿的褶皱，时而忽地移动到顶端刺激肉核。阴蒂被尽情蹂躏的那种带着酥麻的快意，不知为何与因迎合过度而微微发麻的舌根有着相似的感觉。  
“呜嗯……！”  
还是忍不住短促地叫了一声——因为，岸波终于高潮了。  
阴道内壁大幅度地痉挛的同时，玉藻身上那股香味不知何故也跟着浓烈起来。被她抱住的岸波隐秘然而贪婪地大口呼吸着这浓郁的芬芳。像奶与蜜，岸波想，从玉藻白皙的肌肤里如涓涓细流般流淌而出，将自己溺死在那甜美至极的馥郁之中。

“结果大部分都是主人吃掉了呢。”  
“因为好饿。”岸波诚实地回答，又夹起一块白汁鸡肉。  
只有这时才会觉得家里有个会做饭的妖怪真好。  
果然自己是习惯了吧，她的存在。岸波一边咀嚼焖得软硬正好的米饭一边想。不过，无论怎么说，如果连刚才那种事情都习惯了，作为女高中生也太……  
“咦，怎么了，主人？脸这么红，难道是发烧了吗？”  
玉藻说着，笑嘻嘻地凑了过来，不由分说地拨开岸波的浏海，将额头贴上她的脑门——  
“好痛！”下一秒，玉藻迅速地跳远了几步，捂住被岸波狠狠掐了一下的腰部，泪眼汪汪道，“这么对待小玉的倾情服务的主人，还是有史以来第一个！”  
哦，对了。岸波想。在自己之前，她还服侍过好几个主人。  
心情不知何故有些烦闷起来。  
她大概也和别的主人做过吧……所以才不在自己面前脱衣服吗——因为，身为普通女高中生的自己，怎么想都不可能满足那只有着色情身体且技巧纯熟的妖怪狐狸嘛。  
可是玉藻似乎误会了她的脸色，神情转瞬间黯淡下去，“对不起，主人……我并没有责怪主人的意思。”  
“我知道。”岸波闷闷地应了一声，放下了筷子。  
“欸，不吃了吗？饭菜都还有哦。”  
“已经饱了。……多谢款待。”  
“啊，刚才忘说了——其实小玉还准备了饭后甜品哦！虽然是借用别人的厨房做的啦——是芝士蛋糕，主人要吃吗？”  
“……吃。”  
结果还是屈服在了甜品的诱惑之下。妖狐瞬间喜笑颜开，迈着啪嗒啪嗒的步子给岸波端来了颜色看上去偏淡的蛋糕。微咸的芝士入口即化，松软的蛋糕配合甜脆的饼底，浓郁的香味在鼻腔中弥漫。岸波一边吃一边心痛地想，下次学校再组织体检时她大概要对着自己的BMI值和体脂率崩溃了。

与自称玉藻前的妖怪相遇，是上个月的事。  
一开始只是察觉到出租屋意外地非常干净，明明已经好几天没有打扫了。就算想要收拾一下也无从下手，虽然物品的摆放看上去跟之前并没有什么差别，但就是不断地有违和感堵塞着岸波的胸口。  
是灵异事件吗？但一般来说不会是这么温和的形式吧。  
之后就更加奇怪了。比如说晚上睡觉的时候发现床是温暖的甚至洋溢着馨香，比如说明明没有进过浴室的印象要洗澡时却发现浴缸里已经放好了热水，再比如说只是下楼买包湿纸巾回来碗筷就已经被洗得干干净净、刚收下来的衣服也被整整齐齐地折叠在一起……终于，一天早上，岸波在餐桌上发现煎好的吐司片和散发着热气的牛奶时，再也忍不下去了。  
“到底怎么回事啊——？！”  
愤怒的女高中生直接掀翻了桌子。  
“欸痛痛痛痛痛痛痛——！”  
然后就发现了竟然在桌子下方酣睡着的狐耳少女。

“……你是说，因为我从前救过你的其中一条尾巴，所以现在上门报恩了？”  
“嗯嗯。”妖狐的耳朵精神抖擞地摇晃着，“我知道这很不可思议，您也不会马上相信，但——”  
“好，我信了。”  
“欸欸——？”  
“你没有说谎的理由吧。何况，这大概就是最好的解释了。”  
总之，因为岸波内心深处潜藏着的有些轻浮懒散的性格，她很快接受了与玉藻的同居生活。  
她也曾经问过玉藻——如果玉藻那天没有因为太累而忘记隐藏肉身，是不是她们两个就一辈子都不会见面。  
“不会啦，我也是服侍过别的主人的啊。如果是性格对胃口的话就会主动现身，不过那样的情况比较少……话说回来，这还是小玉我第一次碰上女主人呢！”  
“所以你就用服侍男人的方式来对待我吗！”  
玉藻不知何故涨红了脸，“有、有什么办法嘛！我也是第一次，我也不知道要如何讨女性主人的欢心啊！”  
面颊泛红的妖狐看上去居然有点可爱。岸波在心中默默作出评价。

说实话，岸波并不排斥与玉藻的同居生活。她虽然不是喜欢热闹的那种性格，却也会在长期单独居住的环境中暗暗地渴望与同性友人共同生活。而且，玉藻又漂亮，又活泼，又温柔，还是家务全能，岸波怎么想都觉得自己赚到了。每次想到这点她都会格外感谢以前救下那只小狐狸的自己。  
至于后来发展成那种奇怪的湿漉漉的关系，则不能不说大部分是岸波自己的责任了。因为很羞耻所以一点也不想去回忆。直接说结果——那个时候，她并没有做到拒绝玉藻的抚慰。连稍稍抗议一下都做不到，燥热的身体就这么臣服于妖狐高超的技巧之下。  
毕竟是青春期的女孩子，理所当然地会在性方面有渴求。尽管如此，岸波也明白自己实在太容易屈服了。恐怕跟自己内心深处那轻浮的性格脱不了关系吧，不然就不会那么轻易地让刚认识没多久且身份不明的玉藻触碰身体。这么一想，自己还真是个随便的女人。  
从那以后，妖狐单方面的抚慰就成了既定的服侍内容之一。

周末的一个下午。  
“你偶尔和我出去玩玩如何呢。”岸波说出了这样的话语。  
“小玉和主人吗？”玉藻投来惊奇的视线，“主人竟然会希望小玉暴露在众人面前啊。”  
“没什么关系吧？反正别人一定觉得你在玩cosplay。”  
“才不是角色扮演！小玉一直在好好做小玉自己啊！”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
听着岸波从容的回答，玉藻很明显地愣了愣，随即面颊泛起些许绯色，别过头去。她害羞的点还真是奇怪……岸波漫不经心地想。  
——等等。好像有哪里不太对。  
总感觉，同样的对话，在哪里发生过。  
岸波在脑海内搜刮着相关的记忆。并没有任何印象。然而，那种奇妙的即视感仍横亘在思绪中，让她释怀不下。  
之后玉藻还是跟她一起出了门。说是这么说，其实只是在附近没什么人造访的小公园散了几圈步，然后到一间岸波自己平时也有与友人去的咖啡店休息。岸波点了薄煎饼和香草拿铁，玉藻则是随意选择了香芋派和热柠檬茶。  
“并没有小玉自己做的好吃嘛。”玉藻尝了食物之后低声嘟囔。  
我想也是……岸波没把这话说出口。她有些费力地切割眼前两层的薄煎饼，想尽量不把最上方的冰淇淋圆球毁坏。就在这时，刀侧触碰到的蜂蜜不知何故违反物理规则地高高飞溅起来，滴到了岸波的手上。  
“唔……”她蹙起眉头。  
“没关系，主人。就让小玉来解决。”  
玉藻说着，还未等岸波反应过来，便自作主张地站起来，捧起她的手，俯下身舔舐手指上缠绕着的亮晶晶的蜂蜜。  
“等——！”  
要发出怒号时岸波猛然意识到这是公共场合，不得不硬生生把制止的言语咽了回去。唯一可庆幸的是她们坐在角落的位置，大概不会非常引人注目。尽管如此，这也绝不是什么可以轻松地一笑而过的事态。  
玉藻的舌头很温暖，带着微微的粗糙滑过她的指隙。酥麻感从指尖一直传导到大脑后台。岸波涨红了脸，在她感到自己再过一秒就会尖叫出声的时候，玉藻适时地让丁香小舌离开了她的手指。  
“蜂蜜，很甜呢。”  
“是、是吗……”  
本来想弹笨狐狸额头的，但那样她会发出悲鸣引起咖啡店里别的客人的注意，所以岸波只得就此作罢。她恨恨地抽了张纸巾，擦去手上玉藻的津液。

但是一出店门，岸波便狠狠地掐了玉藻的手心。  
“好痛？！”  
“为什么要在公共场合做那种事！不对，在非公共场合也不要做啦！你的口水很脏的啊！”  
“对不起，主人……”玉藻被掐得耳朵都耷拉了下来。  
“……算了。今天超市的牛排打折，我想去买一点回家煎。今晚就我来做饭吧。”  
奇怪。太奇怪了——  
还是觉得，这些事情，似乎都曾经在哪里发生过。

天气逐渐地变冷。岸波身上的校服换成了长袖。她已经完全习惯了家里那只粉红狐狸的存在，有时甚至觉得无法想象没有她的生活。明明以前一直是一个人过来的，不想给家里添麻烦，始终独自默默地承受一切。然而玉藻口中的“报恩”让岸波第一次有了心安理得接受他人善意的理由。因为玉藻的存在，不可否认，岸波变得稍微有些软弱了——允许自己想休息的时候就休息、想发牢骚的时候就发牢骚；允许自己依靠别人而不是孤军奋战。  
可是，玉藻的精神越来越差了。  
“我回来了。”  
岸波打开出租屋的门。她期待着玉藻能够像前些日子那样扑上来迎接她，可玉藻只是从椅子上慌忙起身，远远地、无精打采地应了一句：“欢迎回来，主人。”  
“……我说啊，你该不会厌倦我了吧？”  
“怎么会！”玉藻立即激烈地反驳。眼看她总算有点精神了，岸波还未来得及松口气，对方的脸就再度变得黯淡无光，“才不会……有厌倦这种想法……”  
果然状态令人担忧。吃饭时，岸波蹙着眉这么想。  
“怎、怎么这副表情啊主人。姑且我还是有好好做饭的啊。”  
——高兴的时候自称“小玉”，有心事的时候自称“我”。这一点，岸波早就观察出来了。  
“连放没放盐都尝不出来的话，已经不仅仅是精神上的问题了吧。”岸波放下了筷子，“有什么的话就跟我说……你最近也不要太累了，我一个人没问题的。比起我的便利当然还是你的身体状况优先。”  
“……主人，真温柔呢。”  
“别说傻话。我一直都很温柔。”  
从那时起，玉藻就很少显形了。大部分时间她会隐藏肉身呼呼大睡，只有傍晚的时候会现身和岸波一起吃饭——饭当然是岸波来做。  
总感觉立场完全翻转了。  
“抱歉，主人。”玉藻不断地向她道歉，“明明应该是我来服侍主人的，却反过来要您照顾我……”  
有一天，在道歉之后，她还沮丧地加上了一句，“我想，我这个累赘还是离开主——”  
“别说了。”岸波有些愠怒地打断她，“你难道还不懂吗？我不希望你离开我。”  
第一次有了亲密无间的同居者。第一次有了可以撒娇、任性、依赖的对象。第一次有了想让她开心、想让她感到被爱的友人。  
不知从何时起，岸波的态度从“因为不用自己做家务所以她在的话比较方便”的轻浮，转变成了“哪怕要懒散的自己来照顾她也完全没问题”的留恋。  
变得无法离开这只妖狐了。

“明天见，白野……最近好冷啊，呜呜。”  
友人呼着白气，以紧紧攥着围巾下摆、瑟瑟发抖的姿势向她告别。  
“嗯，明天见。”  
“……白野。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你最近经常郁郁寡欢的……生病了吗？”  
岸波踟蹰片刻，扬起一个微笑，“谢谢，我没事的。最近太冷了所以可能不由自主地有些悲观。”  
——事情，一定会渐渐好起来的。

这没来由的信心在她回到出租屋的时候崩塌了。  
找不到——哪里都找不到那只粉色狐狸的影子。  
“玉藻……玉藻？！你在哪里？回答我啊、玉藻前！”  
即使喊得声音嘶哑，也被隔壁的住户敲墙壁警告了，玉藻还是丝毫没有要现身的意思。筋疲力尽的岸波回到卧室，在床上发现了一张淡蓝色的便签。她拿起来，上面的笔迹寡淡如同溶在团子里的黑蜜：再见。  
她翻过来，背后写着一行字：如果有来世，希望能为您穿上华丽的嫁衣。  
“这个笨狐狸……”  
岸波捏着那张便签渐渐瘫软在床上。有热泪从眼眶深处涌出，在冰冷的脸上静静流淌。  
冬天的出租屋，果然还是太寒冷了。  
谁要和你来世相见啊……  
我们的孽缘，今生结束就可以了啊……

岸波想自己还真是个一事无成的家伙。  
她的家并非正常的家庭，而是由父亲、继母、继母的儿子以及她自己组成。  
没有勇气去面对那样的家，因此自作主张地去了邻县的高中，以不想给家里添麻烦为由在学校附近租房。实际上只是一直在逃避而已。  
玉藻的事其实也一样。从头到尾，都是玉藻在向自己献殷勤、而自己不断地以无谓甚至冷漠的态度对待之。只是没有拒绝罢了。只是因为觉得很方便所以没有推开罢了。她似乎从未明确地向玉藻表示，我是你的主人，我不允许你离开我。  
就连分别显然近在咫尺的时候，她也还是逃避着，欺骗着自己那样的事情不会发生。  
因此，一切都是她自作自受吧。

“明天又要体检了，好讨厌啊！”友人不住地抱怨，“体重一定又涨了。”  
“嗯……我也是。”想到玉藻先前那些美食与甜点，岸波不禁苦笑，随即又因为那个已经离开自己的妖狐少女，心脏轻微抽痛了一下。  
“胡说！白野一定比我轻，每次体检都是！”友人半开玩笑地抱了过来，亲昵地蹭起了岸波的头发。  
“哈哈……别闹了，好热——”  
欸……？  
为什么，会感到燥热呢？  
“现在……是夏天来着？”岸波迷茫地眺望头顶上空的炎炎烈日，又收回目光看了看友人与自己身着的夏季制服。  
“嗯？这么热的天气，怎么想都是货真价实的夏日吧。白野你午觉没睡醒？”  
“不是，那个——”

不对。不对不对不对不对。不对啊！  
这充满即视感的日常、这似曾相识的场景……不可能是错觉。  
出现故障的不是岸波自己，而是整个世界。无论怎么消除记忆，一旦循环久了，总是会有影像残存在脑海深处的。  
她又一次地失去玉藻，并且又一次地回到了过去。不知道为什么，这一次的她保留了前一次的记忆。  
现在她所处的不是失去玉藻的冬日，而是一切尚未开始的夏日。  
那么，她唯一能做的事情就是——

奔跑。  
跑到汗流浃背，跑到呼吸困难，跑到喉咙干痛，跑到心脏狂跳。  
身上已经彻底地湿透，即使张大嘴巴拼命地呼吸大脑里也还是充斥着缺氧的感觉，喉咙处梗塞着毛细血管破裂的浓重甜腥味，心脏鼓动的声音如钟磬般敲击瘦弱的胸膛。  
即使如此也还是在跑。  
因为不跑的话，就什么都不会发生。

“玉藻！”  
她大喊着打开了出租屋的门。接着她一愣——不仅是因为里面空无一人，更是因为室内的装潢有了微妙的变化。  
并不是岸波与玉藻同居的那间房子。而是更早的——岸波刚上高中时租下的那间几乎没有家具、还残留着上一任住客的私人物品的房子。  
她后知后觉地拿出手机确认了一下。屏幕显示的日期，确实是她高一年级的那个夏日。  
……啊啊，原来如此。  
是她找错地方了。  
该去的地方不是这里。  
她将手机塞回裙子的口袋，匆匆下了楼，左脚踏到平地的那一刻，再度开始了她的奔跑。

“呼、哈、啊啊……”  
上坡对于并不是那么喜欢锻炼的女高中生来说还是过于艰辛了。岸波的小腿早已如同灌铅一般沉重，毒辣的阳光如同一根炽热的火棒般探进她的衣服内，她感到浑身有如着火一般疼痛难耐。  
正在此时，从山路一侧钻出来了什么东西。  
岸波差点刹不住脚，但好在还是及时停了下来。钻出来的是一只皮毛柔顺的小狐狸，它对岸波很是好奇，停留在原地直勾勾地盯着气喘吁吁的岸波看，一点儿也不害怕。  
她慢慢地走过去，蹲了下来。小狐狸的侧腹有一道狭长的红色伤口。  
她小心地将它抱起来，先是匆忙赶往不远处的溪涧旁让它喝饱了水，然后才捧着它打算下山带它去看兽医——就像过去她所做的一样。  
然而——  
“不必了。谢谢您，已经足够了。”  
岸波的身后，传来玉藻的声音。

狐狸从她怀中跳出去，奔向了她的后方。她僵硬地转过头去，眼前是浮现出凄婉笑容、身着华丽嫁衣的玉藻前。  
“实在抱歉……因为第一次遇见您这么好的主人，所以忍不住在您身上稍微做了些实验。您……找到我了呢。”  
岸波沉默着。玉藻拨了拨她美丽的长发，继续说：“抱歉了，主人。如您所见，我只是个自私自利的小人……利用了您的温柔，满足自己被爱的私欲。”  
“你……”  
“——但是，与您相处的日子，真的很开心。明明循环了无数遍，却不可思议地从没有厌倦之感……我想，我大概是爱着您的。不过恐怕，您无法接受这样的我吧？”  
能接受吗？岸波在内心质问自己。  
可以确定的是，岸波多少算是被这只妖狐给耍了。尽管刚才她说她爱岸波，但根据她的说法，她最初的目的仅仅是确认自己被什么人爱着。说是出于丑陋的情感把无辜的岸波卷入了自己的私事也不为过。  
不过也不无辜吧。毕竟救下了她的其中一条尾巴。  
岸波的内心，忽然间明朗起来。  
答案呼之欲出——  
“过来呀，玉藻！”  
她朝着妖狐伸出了双手。  
与此同时，喊出了她自始至终都呼唤着的那个名字。  
妖狐瞪大了她的双眼。紧接着，她欣喜地笑了。那双仿佛盈满金黄糖浆的眼睛里，此刻浸润了一层薄薄的水色。  
“谢谢您，主人……！小玉有您这样的主人真是太好了！”  
下一瞬，玉藻扑进了岸波怀中。虽然重得岸波整个人踉跄了一下但是很开心。她温柔地抚摸玉藻的头发与伫立在那之上的狐耳，近乎贪婪地嗅着她身上那股香甜的气味。不知为何混杂了一丝麝香——是因为狐狸的气息变重了吗？  
她忽地按住玉藻的头，对着那犹如两片花瓣般的唇吻了上去。  
非常简单和直接的接吻——仅仅是双唇的停留在表面的触碰。尽管如此，当岸波松开怀中的妖狐少女，对方的脸颊却绯红得好似甘美的肉块。  
“主、主人……”  
“玉藻。穿嫁衣了呢。”  
“欸、嗯，是的！小玉非常想要做主人的新婚妻子！”  
“那是我的幸运哦。”岸波说着，猛地拉开了玉藻的衣襟，在对方惊异的视线中扯了扯嘴角，“那么，就来进行新婚的仪式吧？”

嫁衣是淡蓝底色，印着绮丽的深色枫叶。岸波带点遗憾地解开那条靛蓝色的丝绸带子。嫁衣瞬间放荡地敞开，玉藻肩膀上原本覆盖着的布料随之滑落，露出圆润滑嫩的香肩与雪一般洁白的上半身。岸波耐着性子解开缠绕着那对爆乳的绷带——全部解下来的那一刹那，一对犹如成熟水蜜桃般饱满的酥胸夸张地弹了出来，那淡红的茱萸早已硬挺，等待着岸波的抚摸。  
她将手覆上其中一只轻轻揉搓起来，另一只则被她含住，舌尖绕着尖端温柔地打转。耳畔传来玉藻的心跳，一声一声，敲击着岸波近在咫尺的太阳穴。在手与舌头的双重刺激之下，玉藻发出了无法抑制的娇喘。  
“呜、啊……主人……”  
“呵呵……你似乎特别不擅长被这么对待呢？明明对我做同样的事情时还游刃有余。”  
“才没有、游刃有余……呀——！”  
岸波掀开了玉藻和服的下摆，“没穿内裤么。玉藻还真是传统啊。”  
“呜呜……”玉藻羞耻得满脸通红。  
岸波饶有兴致地观察了一下玉藻的性器。虽然不是特别了解，但感觉上她应该是体毛比较浓重的类型，把花瓣遮得看不太清楚。不过能看得出她已经湿了。最中央那道粉红色的裂缝正不断吐出晶莹的液体，内壁的褶皱似乎还微微抽搐着。  
“……话说，你这个狐狸尾巴是不是有点碍事？”  
“对、对不起……”  
为什么要道歉啊。  
她低下头，开始舔舐那个部位，同时以拇指和食指来回揉搓那涨红的阴蒂。体液的味道坦白说有些酸涩发咸，好在并没有岸波想象中那般刺鼻，姑且在可以忍受的范围内。  
不够。还不够。岸波想。  
——既然是结婚仪式，那得我也一起舒服才行。  
她褪下自己的裙子和袜子，又将内裤脱下，小心地注意不要碰到玉藻的尾巴，坐在地上将自己的私处贴上玉藻的性器。  
身体重合的那一刹那，两人都忍不住同时发出了呻吟。粘膜与粘膜间的交合不可思议的美妙，温热湿润的花瓣紧贴在一起，碾出更多甜美的花液。岸波动起了腰，放荡地、本能地追寻这足以让骨髓融化的极致快感。  
玉藻大概感同身受吧。两人都激烈地扭动着腰，柔肉相互摩擦嵌合，滋生的热度仿佛要将她们的理性烧毁殆尽。磨到阴蒂的时候更是有酥麻的快感直抵大脑。此起彼伏的水声与喘息声震荡着周遭的空气，一时间山林内溢满了淫靡的味道。  
终于，两人都达到了高潮。阴道剧烈地痉挛，流出大量黏稠的液体。岸波大口大口呼吸着空气，试图让自己恢复平静。

“那么，主人。”穿戴整齐的玉藻面露一丝忧郁的笑容道，“这次是真的要分别了。”  
尽管早有准备，尽管明白这与其说是结婚仪式不如说是告别仪式，岸波还是忍不住咬了咬牙，“跟我一起不好吗？”  
“没有比那更好的事情了。”玉藻轻笑，“但是，主人——是您教会了我不要逃避。正因如此，我才要离开您。”  
“……玉藻。你果然——”  
“对哦。”对方干脆利落地颔首，“在非常遥远的过去，我曾被人背叛过。……不，那只是我单方面的说辞而已，不过由我看来就是那样。即使如此——我并没有寻求任何挣脱苦难的方法，也从未有过要复仇的念头。仅仅狼狈地从那段经历中逃开，试图寻找能够让自己感到高兴的对象。”  
千言万语梗塞在岸波心头。但是，最终她说出来的仅有——“然后呢？离开我之后呢？你要复仇吗？”  
“我不知道……我甚至不知道我是不是还在恨。”玉藻仰起头——有薄薄的细雨开始从天而降，“但是，不去面对的话，就什么都不会发生。……再见，岸波白野。”  
玉藻的身影在薄纱般的雨幕中逐渐模糊。

下一瞬，周围的景色急遽退去。岸波不怎么惊讶地发现自己又回到了那个怎么也找不到玉藻的冬天傍晚。  
在游走天地的凛冽寒风中，她流下一滴热泪。因为离别，也因为别的东西。  
她知道，在一场太阳雨中，狐狸出嫁了。

END


End file.
